Busted
by Notverycolourful
Summary: When Emma and Killian walk into Regina's house, they find Robin and Regina naked in the bedroom. Aftr some talk they decide to join the couple and have some fun. - SQ, OQ, CS, CO, ... Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well hello, I'm glad you opened this story. This is a new story, about my four favorite characters. It's mostly smut, but of course, there's also a lot of talk in it. I love OUtlaw Queen, I love Swan Queen and I love Captain Swan, so I thought: Why not try to combine those couples? I want to say that I would love to do some requests in this story and it is possible to involve other characters too. So, just let me know what you think about it and leave a review, even a request!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of those characters.

 **Lesbian content, Gay content, sex, dirty talk, ... involved, so if you don't like any of this, you may no want to continue.**

* * *

When Emma knocked on the door of Regina's mansion, no-one was answering the door. Henry couldn't, because he was spending time with his grandparents, but Emma needed Regina to sign some documents and she couldn't reach the woman, so she went to her house. As no-one was answering the door, she called Regina's cellphone again, and once again, she went to voicemail. The sheriff sighed, not really knowing what she had to do. She looked behind her, seeing her pirate waiting for her at the beginning of the driveway.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

Killian looked up: "Yes, Love?"

"I think I need to go inside. Are you coming with me?" Emma said, Killian walking towards her while nodding.

"Alright, first we are going to check the back door", she said, while walking around the house, until the back door and when she felt if it was closed, it wasn't.

"That's quite strange, isn't it?" Killian asked.

"Yes, it is", the blonde answered, "maybe something happened."

The two went into the mansion, nothing looked strange. The pair walked through the kitchen and the living room, seeing nothing suspicious.

"I think she just isn't home", Killian said, when they heard a soft scream coming from upstairs.

Emma didn't hesitate one second and ran up the stairs, Killian following her, while she followed the direction of the sound. Once she found out it was coming from the bedroom, she burst into the door: "Regina! I'm coming…"

She stopped midway her sentence while she looked quite shocked at the pair on the bed, both naked. Robin was pleasuring Regina with his mouth and the woman looked flushed.

"Swan, did you fi…" and when Killian entered the room, he was as shocked as Emma was. The pair was staring at the other couple and the same was happening in the other direction.

"Miss Swan, would you please just leave and mind your own business?" Regina said, her voice sounding husky.

"Ah.. Yes, I'm .. I'm sorry to interrupt your… activities…" Emma said while turning around.

Not much later she heard Robin say: "No, wait, stay. Would you two like to join us?"

"What?!" Emma and Regina let out the same response on the same time.

Regina added: "I don't even want to know what you're thinking."

"Come on 'Gina, don't act like that. I know you like Emma, and you sort of like Hook too. You're always complaining about Emma's body, that she is much more perfect then you are, so that means you're interested, aren't you?"

Regina just looked away.

"Well, in that case, come and join us."

Emma glanced at Killian who nodded at her, telling her that they should accept this offer. And Emma nodded too: "Alright, we're in."

"Great! First I would like to know something", Robin said, the couple and Regina were listening closely: "Regina, do you mind me kissing, playing and having sex with Emma?"

"Of course I would!" She said, "But I guess it's less worse if I can watch and maybe join. But you know, I don't like to share."

"I would love it if you join in! Emma, how about you?"

"I guess that's fine, if Killian's alright with it?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded, "But I do have the same privilege with Regina, right?"

"Yes, you do, doesn't he, darling?" Robin asked and Regina nodded, "Emma how do you feel about lesbian activities?"

Emma's gaze went from Robin to Killian to Regina.

"I like it, have been with some girls in my youth", she revealed.

Killian's eyes went wide: "You never told me that! Bloody minx, that's bloody sexy."

"And how about you, Regina?" Robin asked and looked at his lover who nodded, and he gave her a kiss on her lips: "Wonderful, thank you, love."

"Last but not least, Killian, you're in, right? Just no sex between us, no putting it in or something, or not yet at least. Are youth me?" Robin asked again.

"Aye, I'm with you, mate."

Robin stood up, his erection from earlier was still present and Emma couldn't help but look and lick her lips. He walked up to her, undressing her with his eyes and when he reached her, he ran his hands over her body, his lips on her neck, his hips pressed into her and sh couldn't help but enjoy it and close her eyes.

"Emma, strip", the voice came from the bed where Regina was sitting and enjoying the show. Killian had joined her on the bed, while he had undone himself from his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants.

Emma id what she was told, first her shirt, Robin's hands were travelling over the exposed skin, and undid her from her bra. He kissed her breasts, played with and she started moan. She pressed her hips into his, searching for some friction, while he unbuttoned it and pushed it down with her panties. She stepped out of her boots without any problem and let her pants pool around her feet. In no time, she was exploring his body, grabbed his erection with one hand and with her other hand, she grabbed his balls. She jerked him off, while massaging his balls and he couldn't help but moan and moving his hips into her hand.

"God, you're so good at this", he whispered in her ear, "But let us continue in bed."

She let go of his erection and he dragged her with him to the bed. When he pushed her on it, Regina climbed to her face and kissed her, fighting for dominance and asking for permission to enter Emma's mouth with her tongue. After the battle, Emma gave in and opened her mouth. Regina's hand were running to her breasts and she swallowed the moans Emma let out. Robin had settled himself between the blonde's thighs, pushing her legs apart. First he bit down on the inside of her thighs, earning a tremble, and licking the length of her slit to hear this muffled groal. He looked at the side, seeing Killian jerking himself off at the sideline, enjoying the show. Robin focussed himself on his task again, sucking, biting, swirling Emma's clit, while his fingers worked at her drenched entrance. The brunette, who was caressing Emma's breasts and swallowing her moans, had to gasp for ear. The sheriff looked so flushed, Regina could just see she was about to come. At that moment, Emma began to tremble and Robin feeled her walls clench around his fingers. She screamed his name, she screamed her name, curse words began to roll over her lips while she was becoming undone. And when she came down from her high, Killian was as hard as stone, just like Robin. Killian also had a fabulous sight before his eyes: He saw the women kiss and make out, but Regina was sitting, with her ass right to him so he had a great look on her pussy that was soaked by now. He stood up, walked to her and straddled her hips. He pushed his erection between her butcheeks and Regina let out a loud moan. Robin looked at them and nodded when Killian silently asked for permission. WIth a smirk on his face, the pirate pushed his thick length inside of the brunette. Killian might be a bit longer than Robin, but the outlaw was thicker. Killian set a fast pace and pushed deep. When the brunette and the pirate had found there ritm, Robin had pushed inside of Emma, the two women were connected by kissing. It was Emma who was still sensitive from her privious orgams that came first, dragging Robin with her over the edge. Killian reached around and began to rub Regina's clit furiously. It was just a matter of a few thrust before he came and the feeling of his seed spilling inside of her, made her clench her walls around his dick.

By the time everyone came down from their heights and had crash down on the bed beside each other, They were looking at each other.

"Actually, I would like to continue whatever this is", Emma said silently.

Regina nodded; "For once, I agree with Miss Swan."

"I think I can say, both for me and for Killian, that we also would love to continue this", Robin said.

"Aye, What about once a week?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, I was in the mood to write some smut, so here it is, the second chapter of this story. Since there was a request, I tried to fullfill it. The other request, of some action between Killian and Robin, isn't possible yet, but we're working towards it, so I promise, there will be a chapter about them! Do not forget to leave a review, thanks for reading!

 **You can find the warnings on top of the first chapter, these are still the same.**

* * *

Regina wasn't very sure in the beginning if she would like to share her lover with anyone else. She had enjoyed their first time, and the two pairs had settled an appointment for today. The brunette couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about it. She had sex with Killian and, yes, she had enjoyed it. She had kissed with Emma, made out is a better choice of words actually, and yes, she did like it. After they had gone home, Robin had asked her what she thought about this all.

" _Well, It's surprisingly nice. I've never considered Killian to be good at sex", she had said to him._

 _Robin's eyebrows shot in the air: "Better than me?"_

" _Well, maybe we should do it so I can compare?" She whispered and Robin had attacked her._

The two couples had sat down together for some extra points that needed to be discussed. All the 'members' had to know about encounters. So, Emma and Regina could have some private time, but Robin and Killian had to know about it. This rule was for all of them.

Anyway, getting back to their appointment. Regina went home a bit earlier, she made herself ready by showering and eating something. Not much later, Killian rang the doorbell, and when Regina wanted to close the door, Robin arrived as well.

"Where's Emma?" obin had asked when they sat down.

Killian shrugged: "I think she can't make it tight, I'm sorry, mate."

Robin nodded, "That's quite alright. She knows we are here and she's alright with us having those kind of activities without her, isn't she?"

"Aye, she is", Killian responded.

Regina stood up, she was dressed in a black tight dress, showing off her curves perfectly. The two men were staring at her, her ass and her breasts, her form in this dress was so delicious, they just couldn't help but stare.

"Well, let's get on with it then", she said, wanting to walk off, but Robin grabbed her from behind, pulled her back and kissed her exposed neck. She leaned back, her hands finding the arms wrapped around her. The brunette had closed her eyes and didn't hear the footsteps of the other guy in the room, but when she felt a second pair of hands roam her body, she opened one eye a little. She didn't know Robin was encouraging Killian to kiss her, to explore her body, and Killian, as obedient as he is, followed those instructions, kissing her, first soft, then a little bit harder. asking for entrance by swiping histongue over her lips. When she opened up, she first wanted to dominate the guy in front of her, but she did lose that fight very quick. Robin had found the zipper of her dress and had zipped it down. He shoved it over her shoulders and when it fell down, it pooled around her feet. He kissed her between her shoulderblades while he unclasped her bra. When that clothing piece also fell to the floor, Killian didn't hesitate to begin massage those new exposed breasts. Robin continued his journey and kneeled down behind her. He hooked his fingers behind the waistband of her panties and dragged it down. Robin didn't want to lose any time, so he went to work. He dipped his fingers in her already wet entrance and smeared it over her slit a her tight hole. She just moaned. Although she was giving all the right signal he wanted to make sure if she wanted this, so he stood up again, she pressed her body against his when she felt his warm figure going up again. Killian also took a step forward so she was trapped between the two men.

"Regina, Love, I know you're not eager to do this, but… can I just enter your tight hole?" Robin whispered in her ear, while adding some pressure on the hole with his fingers. The woman let go of Killian's lips and turned her head to Robin.

"Only if you prepare me properly", she answered.

Robin nodded with a smile on his face: "I will, MiLady."

He took his own fingers in his mouth first before he tried pushing one in her tight hole. He repeated this action until he felt the woman in front of him relax, then he added a second finger. He repeated all of this and while the guy in front of Regina was paying attention with his mouth at her nipples. Her hand was between her slightly spread legs, playing with her clit, teasing her entrance and sometimes slipping in. This while Regina was enjoying all of those touches and she was wondering how long she could keep standing. All those sensations were just so much, she didn't know if her legs will hold her for much longer. Yet she knew that if they couldn't hold her up, those two men would hold her up. She moaned from the sensation of Robin's fingers in her tight hole, while Killian also slipped two fingers inside of her entrance. A that moment she turned around, kneeling down, unbuckling Robin's belt and taking his hard member out. She took him in her mouth, swirled her tongue around the top, making him roll his eyes back in his head. She sucked, bobbed her head until she let it go.

"Now you are ready to take me", she said while smiling at Robin, turning back around and pushing her ass against his erection. He shuddered in anticipation and didn't waste much time. First he dragged his fingers to her entrance, picking up some of the juices and spreading it over and in her tight hole as natural lubricant. Then he pushed his member slowly inside of his lover, waiting every inch so she could get used to it until he had pushed his dick inside. He gave her some time to adjust and started moving slowly, earning muffled moans, because the pirate was kissing her. She reached for Killian's cock as well, parted her lips from his and whispered in his ear: "I want you to take me too, I want to feel full."

"If that's what the lady wishes", he said back, while lining himself up to her entrance and then pushing himself inside. It wasn't an easy job because of Robin who was inside of her and they felt each other filling the woman up. Regina's legs had worn out and the two men were almost carrying her, supporting her weight. They both started to move and Regina's moans were filling the room. Her hands were around Killian's neck, her eyes closed, only feeling, not seeing. She felt the two guys' movements become more erratic and she felt herself climbing to her orgasm. Only two thrusts later, her walls clenched around their dicks and she felt both of them losing their load inside of her. When everyone came down from their heights, Robin and Killian pulled out. Killian handed Regina over to Robin, who took her inside of his hands, carrying her. And without thinking, Robin leaned over to give the other guy a peck on his mouth.

"Thank you, it was amazing", he said, blushing a bit because of his earlier action. The pirate was quite surprised by it, but he couldn't help but feel something growing inside. This could be interesting.

"No, thank you", he replied, while tucking his member in his pants again, "Same place, same time for next week?"

Robin nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well, hi guys! here's a new chapter. Yes, I know it's a short one, but I really wanted to update and I have so much to do... This is a chapter about Killian and Regina, I hope you guys enjoy it and I promise to update soon with a larger chapter. I'm writing down all the request, so I won't forget you. I try to make everyone happy :). Now lease, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

It didn't take a week to meet again, since Killian met with Regina at Granny's. Actually it wasn't planned that they should have met there, but when Killian went inside to order his daily irish coffee, Regina was waiting for her black coffee for take out. The pirate quietly stepped forward, passing the queen in the process and his fingers trailed her ass while he passed. The woman at the bar straightened her back while he did so, first looking furious because someone dared to touch her that way, but when she noticed it was Killian, she relaxed.

"Well, love, you're so tense?" Killian asked, leaning on the bar, looking at Regina.

Regina looked forward, her face unreadable as always: "Well, maybe because I couldn't relax?"

"I know a way", Killian suggested, and Regina looked at him, raising an eyebrow. A smirk appeared on her face.

"I'm sure you do, but if it's that thing that I have in mind, then it's quite impossible to make me relax right here and right now", Regina said.

Killian's eyes began to grow dark, sensing that she had the same thoughts as he did, "Well, right here, it might be impossible. But did you forget that I rent an apartment here at Granny's? We can 'talk' there if you want to."

"Here's your coffee, madam Mayor. Hi Killian, would you like something too?" Ruby asked

Killian shook his head: "No, I'm good, We're just about to leave, have to discuss something, so we'll be going, aren't we, Regina?"

"Yes, indeed", Regina answered quite immediately, "Thank you."

Killian leaded the way to the rooms, and when they entered, Killian slammed the door shut, pushed Regina against it and kissed her roughly. His beard felt rough against her sensitive skin, but their lips worked together in a nice pace so it didn't matter anyway. It was her who asked quietly for entrance, and he allowed her. He let her dominate him for a moment, while he pulled at her pencil skirt. When he had found the zipper, it fell down around her feet and he started working at her blouse, unbuttoning one by one. When that was done, he let it hang around her shoulders, enjoying the view it gave him. Her hands were working at his belt, when he was unbuckled, she went into his pants and grabbed his dick, making him moan in her mouth. She pushed down his pants and boys shorts just enough so his half erection could spring free. She pushed him against the wall then, fell down on her knees and looked up at him, who growled at the sight. God, she was so sexy when she was on her knees, his cock in her hands. When he thought that, she licked his length and he couldn't help but shiver. She first swirled her tongue around his tip, softly pushing her lips against it and then lose contact again.

"God, Regina, let me fuck that beautiful mouth of yours", he growled and she moaned before she took his member in her mouth. She suked, swirled her tongue around the tip, over it and she bobbed her head a bit, so she could first take a bit of it, then a bit more until she got deep throated. Killian was holding back, because he really wanted to fuck her, to push his hips forward, hold her head still and just fuck her. But he couldn't, because he could imagine that she would not appreciate it. He was hard as stone and he tried to hold back a thrust of his hips, but failed. She moaned around his cock and it made him tremble. She released him with a loud pop. She looked at him, her hands still on his cock, pumping up and down.

"If you want to fuck me, you should do it properly", she said, while getting up.

Now he did for the first time have a good view on her body. She was wearing lace panties and god, her curves looked incredible. He couldn't keep his hands to himself when they walked to the bed, when they reached it, she turned around, kissed him, turned them again and pushed him on the bed. He seemed to have understood what she wanted, and he crawled to the middle of the bed. She pushed her own panties down, while he pulled his pants down, then she climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. While she was doing that; Killian reached behind her, unclipping her bra.

"Leave your blouse on, it's sexy to see you like that", and she followed his instructions.

She took his member in her hands and lined him up to her entrance before sinking down with a loud moan. She waited a second to adjust before she started moving. Killian took her hips to steady hr and guide her, but she was the one who decided the pace and the angle. Every now and then, she changed it and he felt her walls clench down on his member, milking him dry while he was about to come and her first so controlled movements, became to erratic. He started to thrust up, meeting her hips and pushing even deeper than before until she screamed his name.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm sorryit took me a while, but I don't know, I wasn't feeling it. But today, I started writing and I got so much inspiration, I really didn't know what to do with it. So here do you have some smut. I hope you like it? Please, leave a review!

 **I might have felt like writing gay smut today...**

* * *

"Regina told me you guys had some fun?" Robin asked while he passed a glass with rum to Killian. Killian nodded, remembering Regina sucking him off like only a queen could do, remembering how tight she was and how great it felt to fuck her like that.

Killian started smirking: "Well, you're a very lucky man, having seduced such a beautiful lad. I mean, she's really awesome when it comes to sex."

"I know she is, but so is Emma", Robin said. He also did have an encounter with the blonde and he did have to smile too when he thought about it.

" _So you guys didn't find everyone yet from your village if I understand you correctly?" The blonde asked._

 _Robin nodded, "That's right. We're still searching for two or three people, but most of them have been found. They were confused, but did recognize us."_

 _Emma nodded, wrote that down and sighed._

" _Hey, what's up?" Robin asked, while he kneeled down beside her. She was sitting on a chair._

" _I think it's going to be an all nighter. I mean, I have so much to do and I just…", Emma began._

 _He felt she was tense, her voice was shaky like she was going to cry soon and to prevent such event to be happening, he kissed he softly._

 _When his lips lost contact with hers, he looked her in the eyes: "Let's lock the station for an hour and relax, alright?"_

 _She nodded, handed him the keys and he went locking the doors._

 _He came back and kissed her again. She stood up, but Robin didn't agree with that and sat her down on her desk. He kissed her patiently, waiting until she asked for permission to enter his mouth and when she did, he didn't hesitate a second. Apparently, she wanted this slow pace to speed up a bit, and began unbuckling his belt and when she succeeded, she pushed it down with his underwear. She took his cck in her hand and began pumping it slowly, feeling it grow in her hands. He began kissing her neck, bid down on her earlobe, his hands unbuttoning her pants and she lifted her hips for a moment so he could drag them down too. His fingers ran quickly enough through her slit and she pushed her hips in his hand to gain some friction._

" _Robin, just enter me already", she said. And he did. He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, before he guided himself to her entrance and pushed in slowly._

This memory was quite fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but feel himself harden again. He wasn't the only one who had seen it, because Killian was smirking at him.

"I think that isn't very comfortable, mate", he said while pointing at Robin's crotch.

Robin glanced at him, then at his crotch. He took Killian's free arm, and pulled him with him to the couch. When they both sat down, looked at each other and had both downed their glass, they again glanced at each other. The sexual tension was building and both of them were breathing a bit harder than before.

"Do you want…?" Robin asked, slightly nervous, "Or am I misreading this situation?"

Killian shook his head, "No, I don't think you're misreading it… Aye, I want to, but do you…?"

"Yeah, I'd like that", Robin said quickly and Killian had to laugh (nervously), "But you don't have to… you know… suck it or something, just …"

"Aye, I understand, but you like to do the same to me or?" Killian asked and Robin nodded quickly. Well, this was awkward, even Regina and Emma were less awkward when they started kissing the first time. But they hadn't had sex together, right? They just, kissed and that's it, right?

Anyway, those two guys were like two teenage boys, for the first time discovering what another could do to them. None of them both had ever done such things with another guy, only with women, so yes, this was quite new to them. They looked at each other for a last time and began unbuckling their pants. Killian only had a half hard erection, while Robin was already fully hard. Both of the guys took each others cock in their hands and it was Robin who started the first movements. He began stroking up and down, in a slow pace, squeezing a bit, a bit harder and then loosening his grip again. Killian huffed and rubbed over the tip of Robin's cock, wiggling it and squeezing a bit, trying to concentrate but the movement Robin was making, were making him feel good already. Then he tried to follow the other guys movements, knowing that would be a bit easier and in no time, both of them were spreading the pre-cum over the tip, rubbing their thumb over it. Killian was the first one to start thrusting his hips into Robin's hand. He was feeling himself getting to the edge and Robin added his second hand to squeeze the other guys balls softly. Killian, still thrusting his hips and Robin had fastened his pace and hardened his grip until the pirate had come undone with a flushed face. Because of that look, the look of seeing his best friend coming undone, Robin also came.

They looked at each other, and then smiled. Robin had reached for a box full of napkins and handed Killian a few, who accepted them without saying a word.

"Well, what do you think?" Robin asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Killian shrugged: "Will you think weirdly of me if I said I might have enjoyed it?"

"No, no", Robin immediately responded, "Of course not, I enjoyed it too, I mean, I never done anything like this before and I think it was…"

"Delightful", Killian added.

Robin nodded, "Yes, indeed! Well, want some more rum?"

"Aye, mate, Always in for some rum!"

Because of their activities, they hadn't heard the door, they hadn't heard their women talking. They hadn't seen them coming in and watching them, then backing away from them and looking meaningful at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry guys! I hoped to post sooner, but I just couldn't. This is like the first time in a week time I had time to open my laptop and start writing. So I did. I hope you like it tho and please leave a review and some requests! Because of my exams coming up, I can't guarantee to update soon, but I'll try my best!

* * *

The two women were looking at each other meaningfully. The brunette pulling the blonde with her up the stairs, her finger at her lips, signing that she had to be silent. The blonde giggles softly and followed her upstairs. Once they had shut the master bedroom's door, Regina let go of Emma.

"If they can have fun with each other, I guess we can too, right?" Regina said, while tucking some hair behind the blonde's ear. The blonde shivered under the touch of the mayor, who smiled at her, brought her lips to the Sheriff's forehead and placed a kiss on top of it.

"What do you think, shall we make love instead of fucking?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear. And while they were locking their gazes, Emma nodded softly, leaned forward and caught Regina's lips. Their kiss was soft and passionate, nothing was forced, nothing seemed to matter. They wouldn't rush their love making, because it was going to be love making and not fucking like when they had sex with the guys. Of course, it was pretty nice to just fuck, but they both needed something else, something more soft and gentle.

Their lips worked synchrone and Emma was the first one to ask permission to enter the other womans mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other without fighting, without trying to get the upperhand. This wasn't a test to see who could dominate the best, that was for sure.

Their hands moved slowly, Emma grabbing the brunette's ass and earning a moan that she swallowed. Regina's hands travelled over Emma's upper body, finding her breasts and squeezing softly. They both had the idea they had too many layers between them, yet they still didn't rush. Regina asked softly if she could remove Emma's shirt, and the blonde lifted her arms so Regina could pull the shirt over her head. Her bra, lack with some lace, didn't last long either. And now, the tempo was a bit sped up: both feeling more, enjoying each others body. Emma zipped down the zipper of Regina's dress, the dress fell over her shoulders and pooled around her high heeled feet. Emma pulled back for a second, adoring the other woman's body. Looking at her perfect full breasts, at her perfectly formed body. There was no other way to describe the mayor and former Evil Queen as perfect.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Regina smirked, while grabbing Emma's hips, pulling her closer to her while she walked backwards, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Regina sat down on the bed while she started unbuttoning Emma's jeans, kissing her belly, slipping her tongue in Emma's belly button while she pulled her pants down, leaving the blonde in her panties alone. Emma had undone herself from her boots a while ago. The blonde's hands found Regina's hair and her fingers tangled with those tresses. The mayor hooked her fingers behind the lace of the underwear of the blonde and pulled it down, than kissed the girl on her curls while the blonde moaned softly. Regina grabbed Emma's ass, pulled her closer and started discovering the blonde's folds by sliding her fingers through it. The Sheriff was already quite wet, but not wet enough for the thing she had in mind. When the mayor started touching her clit, slightly adding some pressure, circling around it, flicking her fingers over it, the blonde began to tremble on her legs. Just like the mayor had wanted it. Anyway, Emma did want the brunette to have more access to her core, so she lifted one leg, placed her foot on the bed beside Regina and gave the mayor full view of her wet pussy. Regina licked her lip hungrily, pushed her thighs just a little bit more apart, stuck out her tongue and teased the blonde by flicking her tongue softly over her clit before closing her mouth over it, sucking softly, adding her tongue to enter the other woman. Because of the movements the brunette made, the blonde was trying hard to not buck into her mouth, not knowing if Regina would enjoy that. And just before Emma was going to become undone, Regina pulled away and Emma whimpered from the lost of contact.

"Why?" she started, "I was just going to come, please, don't start teasing me, Regina, I really need it."

"Yeah, yeah", Regina answered, "I would love to see your face when you come undone and this way, it's not going to work. But maybe like this", Regina plunged two fingers into the blonde's pussy, seeing the other woman's eyes roll back into her head, "It will work."

It didn't take long before the blonde became undone on the brunette's fingers and had to hold herself up by holding on to the mayor's shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're exhausted already, I had something else in mind", the mayor said while looking up.

Emma's eyebrows shot into the air, "You did?"

"Yes, darling, I actually wanted to fuck you with a fake cock", Regina said.

"Fake cock?"

"Yes, dear, you heard me", Regina said while pushing emma's leg of the bed, walking towards her nightstand and opening it, taking her strap-on out of it.

Emma's eyes grew wider: "I didn't know Robin was into kink like that?"

"What? No, no, he isn't, but I used to like fucking other women with it", Regina said.

"Well, let's see if it will work that way", Emma smirked while grabbing the strap-on out of Regina's hands, pushing the other woman down on the bed and straddling her, holding her wrists above her head and holding on to the plaything with her other hand.

"But I don't think I'll be the one to get fucked."

The brunette's eyes grew dark with arousal while the blonde leaned over her and kissed her in a way she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Stay like that", Emma ordered her, while she reached behind the mayor's back to unclip her bra, getting her out of it in no time, hooked her fingers behind the band of her underwear and got rid of that piece of clothing too. They still weren't in no rush and it felt peaceful to make love like this. Emma stood up and pulled on the harness of the strap-on and Regina just looked at her perfect toned body, every muscle that contracted and relaxed. She was lucky to have such a beautiful woman in her bed. Emma crawled back onto the bed between the other woman's legs, sliding her fingers through the soaked folds of the mayor.

"Goddamn woman, you are going to be the death of me. Who had thought you would be so turned on by fucking me with your mouth and fingers?" and while she said that, while she grabbed the hips of the brunette, she pushed her fake coc inside of the other woman who gasped of the sudden feeling of the cold material gliding in her. Emma didn't wait a moment to let her adjust and started pumping in and out. It drove Regina crazy right away, moaning, gasping and when Emma reached for her clit to rub softly against it, she just lost it. She practically screamed Emma's name over and over again before her walls clenched around the fake cock inside her, who was still gliding furiously in and out of her, because the blonde was chasing her own, second orgasm too. The material of the strap-on rubbing against her clit and when the name of her partner fell from her lips, she fell down on the mayor. They both breathed hard but felt whole again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm sorry for the daly, but like I said in my previous chapter, I'm stu **dying** ( :') forgive me, bad joke) for my finals and it's pretty hard so I didn't have much time to write. However, I wanted to wite some smut again and I thought: yeah why not, I'm sorry it is quite a short chapter though. So here you have some! Hope you guys like it! I thought it would be nice to write a bit different so you do not know who this is about in the beginning of the chapter. All I want say about it, is that I took a request (yes yes, just one) and worked it out. Hope you like it! And! Do not forget to leave a review! To all people also studying for finals, I'm wishing you the best of luck and I hope you'll succeed!

* * *

"God, please, don't stop!" She yelled, grinding her hips against his, grinding her almost soaked but still covered center against the bulge in his pants. Her hands were holding onto his hair, his slightly swollen lips were sucking at her pulse point while he pushed her against the wall. Her hands then found his belt, unbuckling it, but she couldn't get into his pants yet, so she stroked on the outside, earning a moan from his side.

She looked him in the eyes first, then she brought her lips against his ear, touching i slightly before whispering: "I know a better place to continue this." And she pushed him away, even though her body was screaming, desire raged through her body and yet, she found the self-control to push him away and walk away, her hips swaying, hearing his footsteps right after hers. She felt his hands on her hips while they walked, while he followed her like a lost puppy. When they found themselves in the bathroom, the blonde turned around, facing Robin whose eyes were blown with lust. She smirked, while she put her hair in a ponytail, pressing on the power-button of the radio and while there was music playing, she swayed her hips on the beat. Undoing herself from her clothing, piece by piece and when she was all naked, she turned around, walked into the shower and turned it on. She didn't turn around to see him undress, she just heard the sound of him jumping to get out of his pants, the sound of his shirt hitting the floor and then the sound of him coming into the shower. The guy behind her laid his hands on her naked hips, kissed her neck, sucked at her pulse point and bit in her earlobe. She was quite wet already, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she grabbed Robin's shaft behind her, stroked it a few times up and down, let her thumb run over the tip, before looking back at him, looking back forward and guiding him towards her entrance. He got the point and pushed himself in slowly. Robin wasn't the guy who would force himself into a woman, he would never hurt anyone, he would always try to make everything as comfortable as possible. And once again he did. When she felt the base of his shaft pushed against her ass, she pushed herself a bit more against him, trying to get him a little bit deeper. He drew out of her again, to push back in, still slowly and Emma was already getting frustrated because of the slow pace he was setting.

"Robin, wait. Let's get this straight: if you are going to fuck me like this, you're going to get me frustrated and I don't think that that's what you want, right, good guy?" She said, getting her point straight in one sentence.

He just nodded and started to thrust in and out harder, faster. She pushed back to meet him in his movements. Her inner walls grabbed his shaft and dragged him in further, every time he pushed back in. She couldn't help but leaning against the wall of the shower, trying to hold herself up and he felt her walls clench harder than before, so he reached around to play with her clit while he changed the angle bit and hit her G-spot right away.

"Oh my fucking god", she whispered under her breath, her knees were going to give in if he kept hitting that spot inside her, if he kept playing wit her clit like that and just when she thought that, she came undone. She didn't feel Robin spill his seeds inside her until she had come down from her high. When he stopped moving and both of them were catching their breaths again, the door of the bathroom flew open. They both looked at the intruder and they saw Regina entering. Her eyes gone wide when she looked at the two in her shower. Without a word she walked up to the pair and gave first Robin a kiss and than Emma.

"Dinner is ready in ten, be ready then. Killian is coming too and I hope I'll be too but in another way", she said, winked and walked out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well, I don't think you guys will be complaining that I have already written another chapter. I hope you like it! Did two requests in one: the spanking and all three of them pleasuring Regina. I'm so tired of studying so I like writing better now! Thanks for wishing me good luck, it gives me some strength to go on! Also, don't forget to write a review so I know what ou think ;)!

* * *

"Oh, Emma", were the only words that left the mayor's mouth. Well, you could say she was a bit busy focusing on all the rest of the sensations running through her body. The blonde had manoeuvred Regina on hands and knees on the bed. Emma's hand came down on the brunette's buttcheek and the brunette jumped forward. Than the blonde had hoovered over the brunette, pushing her upper leg between her thighs, pushing the vibrator she had put in before a bit further inside then it already was. She let out a trembled moan, trying not to scream it out. The two guys were both naked in the room, watching their girlfriends playing with each other, knowing they would join later in the game, but for now, they both watched, jerking themselves off, looking at each other too. It was quite an arousing sight.

By this time, the brunette was wiggling, trying to get more friction on her clit and her entrance, trying to get the vibrator a bit deeper and getting it to touch all the right spots inside. But it seemed like Emma wanted to play, more than she originally thought she would like to play with the other woman. Anyway, she pulled the virbator a bit out until only the tip of it was still buried in Regina's cunt. When Emma waited for more than five seconds, Regina glared at her. The brunette's body was trembling with need, she needed that thing inside her, she needed to be fucked so desperately. And as reaction to the brunette's glare came the blonde's hand once again down on Regina's, already red, buttcheek. Then the blonde pushed the vibrator in, in one strong move and as deep as possible. When she pulled it out again, now completely, a lot of juices came with it, practically streaming down the mayor's thighs. Emma flicked the vibrator off, hoovered once again over the other woman and pushed it against the brunette's lips.

"Lick it, taste yourself", she ordered, and Regina did. She took the fake cock in her mouth like she would do with a real one. Her tongue swirling around the tip, taking it deeper in her mouth, letting it hit her throat without trying to gag. Emma pulled the toy away, turned the brunette's head and kissed her. tasting the mayor on her own lips and she really enjoyed that tast. Emma pulled her up, so she was in a sitting position, their bodies pressed against each other and Regina turned herself around so she was now facing Emma.

"We're tasting delicious together", the brunette whispered in the blonde's ear and bit down on her earlobe. Emma shivered from the feeling. Then the brunette felt two hands grabbing her hips from behind, a hard cock stroking between her buttcheeks and she couldn't help but lean into it. Still on the edge of an incredible orgasm. She was familiar with this size, this dick in particular, because when she looked back at him, she saw it was Robin who had taken his place behind her. It didn't take long before she lifted herself up a bit, spread her legs and he pushed his shaft in her soaked entrance. She moaned because of the full feeling she had. Like this, she felt his cock rubbing all the right places inside, her walls were clenching around it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lover inside of her.

While this all was happening, Killian had kissed Emma first, then whispering something in her ear that Regina couldn't hear and Emma shuffled off the bed. Killian's eyebrow shot into the air, and Robin knew exactly what he was asking because they were discussing it earlier. Her pushed Regina forward, so she was on all four again.

"Take it in your mouth, your Majesty", Killian said, while pushing the tip of his cock against her lips, "take it like the little slut you are. We know how much you like it to be filled completely, to be fucked in all your holes. We'll make you come so hard you can't stand tomorrow."

And with those words, Regina first swirled her tongue over the tip of his erection outside her mouth. Then she pressed her lips on it while she sucked on it like you can suck on a lollipop. Just after that, she took his cock in her mouth, one hand around the base, stroking him up and down while her head bobbed to give him what he needed. Meanwhile, Robin was pumping inside not so carefully anymore. So Regina was trying hard to not make herself gag on Killian's cock and still riding Robin. Robin was also stretching her tighter entrance with his fingers and when he could fit four fingers into her tight hole, he pulled out of her oaked cunt and pushed himself into her butt. That went rather smoothly because of the natural lubricant on his dick.

"Don't you dare biting down on my", Killian warned, and she didn't.

She was so focussed on everything gliding inside and outside, so focussed on the feeling of her orgasm building within, at she didn't feel emma slide under her and she practically jumped when she felt the other woman's tongue on her clit. Without a warning, she pushed two fingers inside and all those sensations, all at once made Regina burst into an orgasm she never had before. Her walls clenched around Robin's dick, milking him dry while he spilled his seeds into her, and Emma's fingers, drenching her face with her juices. The sight of seeing Regina come undone, also did things to Killian who came undone in Regina's mouth. She didn't swallow though, instead, when she finally came down from her high after a minute or two, when Emma was already gone from under her and Killian had taken his cock out of her mouth, she pulled Emma to her and kissed her openmouthed. Sharing Killian's cum with her and it dripped down her chin while the two women were also swallowing some of it.

"Well, Miss Swan, I have had my pleasure, but there is only one who hadn't had her orgasm. Let's play a game", the brunette said and attacked the blonde, knowing she would be fucked the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY! I didn't abondon this story or anything, I just had a really hard time studying and now I'm working shifts for over 10 hours so I just didn't have any time to write... I wrote this chapter and the original idea was to put two requests together (one about Emma and Regina scissoring and the other about the two guys claiming they could let each others girlfriend come harder and be better at sex), yet I involved a third one and I want to warn you: this is a chapter mostly about Killian and Robin. I never wrote this kind of gay smut before but I think it went quite well and I hope you like it too.

Also! Leave your opinon! I'm thinking about a part 2 of this chapter or do you guys want something completely different? Also, leave a review! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Emma's head slammed back on the bed, while Regina was positioning her sex above the blonde's, pushing herself first softly and then a bit harder onto her. Their pussies both wet and in no time, both were trying to get some friction where they needed the most. When Regina pulled away, Emma looked at her with some confusion in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up.

Regina shook her head, "I'm sorry, Emma, I'm just not … feeling it. I don't think this is going to work for me. I mean, I don't get what I want and the friction I need and…," the woman let her head down. Emma jumped up immediately.

"Hey, hey, look at me", she said while she took the brunette's head in her hands, "you don't need to apologize or feel guilty about this. I mean, it was worth a try and if it's not what you like, we'll find something else."

At the point they were sitting right in front of each other, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure I can make Emma come harder on my dick than you do on yours", Robin said not so quiet while they stopped in front of the room.

"I don't think so, lad, anyway, Regina likes mine better, I'm more skilled. Have you heard her scream my name when she comes? Don't think she does that the way she does with me with you." And with those words, they walked into the bedroom. The eyes of the two women were widespread and there was confusion written in their eyes. They never heard the two of them talking like that to each other and they probably never imagined they would anyway. The guys looked at them, processing what was happening, seeing their men both naked and knowing they had heard their conversation.

"Well, this is awkward", Robin said, shrugging a bit.

It was Regina who had processed it all in no time and began to smirk.

"Well, if you two want to know who's better in bed, why don't you test in yourself? I mean, if you don't fuck each other, you'll never know, right?"

Emma looked at the other woman with horror in her eyes, knowing what she was saying and knowing how much that could hurt the two guys. On the other hand, she would like to see that, it might be quite hot, their lovers touching each other and fucking each other.

Robin looked at Killian, who looked back and his eyebrow shot into the air.

"She's right, you know, if I don't fuck you, you will never know how great I am", while saying that, he went to stand behind Robin and pressed his hips against his butt. Robin jumped a little, but Killian held him in place with his hands on the other guy's hips.

Something like doubt was seen in Robin's eyes, "Well, alright, but mate, you know that if you're done, it's my turn to screw you over, right?"

"Yeah, lad, I know", Killian answered. He kissed the other guy's neck, and it actually felt a bit awkward since they were both guys and even weirder because they were friends. Robin turned around and pressed his lips onto the plump ones of Killian, trying to gain control but losing more and more every second. Killian pushed Robin towards the bed, while he was already pulling at his shirt. In no time it flew through the air and Robin was pulling at the buttons of Killian's vest.

The two girls had made room on the bed, Emma had found a chair in the room and at herself down on it, while pulling Regina with her, having her sitting on her lap. The brunette was rolling her hips over Emma's leg to gain some friction and she moaned while she felt Emma playing with her breasts, having pulled at her nipples, having them twisted.

"Be a good girl and be quiet, enjoy the show and I will give you your release", Emma whispered in the brunette's ear, her both hands now resting on her hips. She felt the brunette still roll her hips a bit, but she but her lip so she wouldn't make a sound.

Meanwhile, Killian and Robin were both naked on the bed, warming each other up. Robin on hands and knees, while Killian had reached around to grab his cock and began to jerk him off. The sounds the guy was making were more than enough proof that he was doing quite well. Robin had reached for the night drawer and had taken out the lubricant. He passed the tube to Killian who kissed the guy's shoulder blade.

"Tell me if it hurts", he said, while pouring cold lubricant over Robin's ass and his own fingers. He pushed in finger in quite softly, feeling the muscles contract around his finger, so he waited until he felt the other guy relax a bit. When he did, he pushed it in a bit further before pulling a bit out again in a slow pace. After a while, Robin was moaning as loud as Regina was when she was rubbing herself on Emma's leg. Killian had pushed in another finger and in no time, Robin was ready to take him. Before he pushed himself in, he coated himself and Robin's ass for a second time with lubricant.

"I'll be gentle, so really, tell me if it hurts", he whispered in the other guys ear and he pushed himself slowly in. Killian himself was rock hard because of the sounds Robin made and the excitement. For Robin, it was the sensation that made him as hard as possible.

"Ah…, wait a minute, please", Robin said and Killian waited, pulling him up so he could kiss him, so he could whisper sweet things in his ear. It made Robin relax once more and he told Killian to go on. Inch by inch Killian pushed himself in, waiting when he heard Robin's breath hitch and hold, because at that moment, he knew the other guy was in pain. Yet, he didn't want to back down and that's why he didn't say anything.

"It's fully in, lad, and it's really beautiful to see my cock disappear in your butt. It's very satisfying", Killian purred in Robin's ear.

Then he began to move, first lowly and not as deep as he would like. Killian was holding back, knowing that he could hurt the guy more than necessary. After a while, Robin could take Killian without any restrictions and he seemed to enjoy it, because his moans became louder, he began to pant.

"Come for me, love", Killian whispered in Robin's ear and it took just those words and a soft touch of Killian's hand around his cock to make the guy come. Killian had hold back, not knowing if he was allowed to come inside Robin or not and respecting it if he didn't. But it was Robin who pushed his ass against Killian and gave him no choice but come inside. He couldn't help himself. He slipped out and fell down beside Robin, covered in sweat. Looking at him and silently asking if he was alright and when he nodded, Killian smiled.

While on the chair, Emma was kissing Regina's neck, her fingers playing with her clitoris and Regina was getting desperate for her release, rocking her hips against Emma's leg. She had felt the fire build inside her, but every time she wanted to come, Emma had stopped touching her. She had done everything Emma asked her. Ev-er-y-thing! And yet, Emma denid her release, until she felt two fingers slip inside her, a thump pressing against her clit and she screamed the blonde's name. The guys were looking at them, surprised by this sudden scream and yet aroused by what they saw. Regina rode out her orgasm before she leant against the blonde and looked up at the guys.


	9. Sorry

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't an update. I want to apologise for not updating and I won't be for a little while. Life is happening and I absolutely have no motivation to go on writing. I will update as soon as I feel capable to do so. Yet, I think it will take me a while. School isn't going well, I'm not feeling well and I think my health is more important than a fanfiction I'm writing. I hope you guys understand and I'll see you soon. Thank you for reading this and I promise: I will update.**

 **Still, I want to thank you all for following my story and I hope you will keep on following it so I can write you guys the ending you deserve. I wanted to share this so you won't think I completly stopped, Because I'm not...**

 **-L.**


End file.
